Cross-Reference to Related Applications
The present invention is related to the subject matter of the following commonly assigned application being filed concurrently on even date herewith:
Application Ser. No. 428,232 filed Oct. 27, 1989 entitled "Control System for Ophthalmic Surgical Instruments."
The disclosure of the above-referenced application is hereby incorporated by reference.